yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuki Aoi
Tsuki Aoi is the second main character of the yuri manga Shitsurakuen. she is a student at Utopia Gakuen and the princess and creator of Paradise Story, She is a mysterious girl who's madly in love with Sora Himoto. On two occasions she disguised herself as "Ix", the princess of the legend; in this guise she wears a mask with a flower ornament and a long golden wig. Her weapon seems to be a blade that appears to be made of an extreme energy and is the most powerful weapon seen thus far, though this (as well as the fact that "Ix" was able to be used as Sora's weapon despite Tsuki's being owned by El) may be due to Tsuki's position in the Exaclan system and ability to rewrite the code of the game. Yuri Feats: * For Sora's firm respond against the Exaclan game (the game of the Utopia Academy in which male students challenge each other using girls as weapons), and at her touch there is a glimpse of relief on her face. * Disguising as IX she asked Sora that she'll be her weapon at the first Exaclan battle, she urged her to say that she'll own and protect her. * Her firm suggestion for Tomoko; is to not go near Sora again in an intimidating gaze, explaining that if she got involve with her again even just a little, she'd get oppressed by the boys again, she exploited Tomoko's demand of avoiding attraction, and that she doesn't want to be in the minority for that reason, plus to spend her academy life peacefully, so she warned her not to get near Sora, to lay low, hide and enjoy her freedom quietly. * She was against Sora's wish to see Tomoko once more. * The princess who leave a small easy overlooked flower petal at the beginning of the black road is Tsuki, it was a sign that the princess left so the knight (Sora) would notice the sign she left, a very small sign but she believes that Sora would save her. * In her childhood she said to Sora that being a knight and protecting a girl is her purpose given by the power that cannot be seen, also she was the one who gave Sora the knight's ribbon. * Only for Sora to get the apple was her plan, like what the sage advice for the knight in the Rakuren story, about the red fruit which is the source of the demon king's power lies in it, it's protected by six devils (the six weapons who have the symbol), she asked her to pierce them with her sword and attain the red fruit, if Sora accomplish that she'll save her and change Iwahijiri and they will be promised permanent freedom and happiness, nevertheless, she was possessed by El, the boss of Iwahijiri, she advised Sora to fulfil her wish of saving all the girls in the academy. * To be possessed by Sora is okay with her because she wants her, and believes in her always that Sora always protects her when she's in need ever since when they were little, and she regards her as her idiotic and honourable knight as she kneeled down to kiss the scar on her forehead. * Kissing Sora on the lips is a lovely greeting to her the first time she met her, and was shy when Sora in exchange kissed her on the ground. And that was how they met three years before Exaclan started, they were only ten then. Tsuki started opening up to Sora about her thoughts of paradise, and soon Sora became the most important and closest person to her, because she's the only one who understands her. But Sora does have fun with others too, in such a way, she's accepting their way of paradise too, Tsuki was unable to accept that and hated it, for she wants her to have eyes only for her, and she believes that she's her knight, only her. Being abused by her step-father, Tsuki made it to be evil and made use of Tsuki's sense of justice, Tsuki who wanted to be continuously protected by her, deliberately made it seem as though the abuse continued. * Because El was trying to stray her knight Sora away from her paradise by dressing her in a completely new attire throwing off the proof of knighthood (the knight's ribbon she put on Sora's ponytail), she cut his face using a knife violently, then she turned to rip Sora's outfit and broke the apple-shaped hairpin by taking it off firstly then by using her mouth, saying loudly that it's a filthy and annoying fruit causing the innocent and pure Sora to stray from her paradise, her possession of Sora is intense, it's enough to give her something instead that will never disappear for her whole life, an x-shaped forehead scar, proof that she's property of Queen IX. * Tears of blood were shedding of her eyes because she doesn't want Sora to look at men, neither to go to their side, she ordered her to look at girls only (herself), and because she doesn't want her to leave her she broke the system of Utopia Academy of male domination so Sora would look only at her. * If she doubted that Sora was going to accept another inferior and wrong paradise as she deems she breaks into tears, assuming that the only people who are righteous are herself and Sora, that's why she's going to unite all the paradises into one, it's possible with the use of Iwahijiri's influence and power, so Sora don't have any reason to step into a different kind of paradise, because she demands Sora to have eyes only for her forever. Then. when she her lips were kissed by her she calmed down and instantly lost conscious. * Tears of joy were shedding from her eyes to have Sora's wedlock ring on her finger whispering softly to her: you idiot. * At the last chapter she married Sora, even in that time she kept calling her idiot in a soft voice. Gallery Shitsurakuen_45_2.jpg Shitsurakuen_2_10.jpg Shitsurakuen_1_10-1.jpg Shitsurakuen_4_24-1.jpg Shitsurakuen_4_25-1.jpg Shitsurakuen_1_44-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 8 25-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 8 26-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 8 27-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 22 10-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 24 0.jpg Shitsurakuen 24 27.jpg 35897-7911684.jpg Category:Yandere Category:Shitsurakuen Category:Kuudere